My Life Would Suck Without You
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Story for Annie. Sam/Gabe. As a child Sam had an imaginary friend. But his parents and doctors worried about his sanity, so he sent him away. Years later he comes back into Sam's life with a bang. New feeling start to emerge. Does Sam feel more for his friend than he did as a child? No weird kid stuff! Please give it a chance. Angel Gabe! Non hunter Sam! AU-ish


**Ok this story is dedicated to one of my favourite reviewers. She has been a big fan of Sam/Gabriel in all my other stories and has always asked for more of them. So this is my first Sam/Gabriel story. Only the two of them…no Destiel to be seen. Annie, this is for you. : )**

**P.S: Don't freak out when you start reading it. Gabriel is not into kids! Let me just make that clear!**

**Summary: AU…Sort of. Sam had an imaginary friend when he was a kid. A weird guy who always did stupid things to make him happy. His parent worried that he was losing his mind, so he sent his imaginary friend away. Year later…they meet again. No hunting. Angel Gabriel!**

Chapter 1 My Life Would Suck Without You

"You're too young, Sammy! Go play with your own friends." Sam felt his bottom lip tremble, as he watched his older brother rush off to play soccer with his friends. Dean never included him in anything. Sure they got along, like any siblings did, but when Dean's friends came around he didn't want his little brother tagging along and embarrassing him.

He sat down on the steps at his front door. Sam was always a bit of a loner, he didn't have many friends, apart from the ones in his book club at school. At home no one bothered with him and he got very lonely. _I just want someone fun to hang out with_, he thought sadly to himself. He lifted his Buzz Lightyear action figure and began flipping it over in his hands, pretending it could fly. Nothing was ever fun when he was on his own.

He trudged back into the house. His mother was fixing dinner and his dad was still at work. There was nothing to do but sit and watch cartoons. Even that seemed dull.

"You know…if that Coyote just invested in a gun, he could blow the Road Runner to hell and be done with all that stress." Sam turned his head and bounced off the couch. A man was perched on the top of the couch, his feet planted on the seat and his eyes fixed on the screen. He gently lifted his hand and clicked his fingers. Sam's attention was drawn to the television just in time to see the Coyote cock a gun and blow the Road Runner to pieces.

"MUM!" Sam called in a panic and the man turned to smile at him. It was more like a cheeky smirk, but Sam was too young to understand to difference.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" His mother asked as she walked into the room. She looked around a little and smiled softly at the cartoons that were playing, then her eyes landed on her youngest son. Sam was currently looking between the man on the couch and his mother, hoping she could explain who he was. "What is it?"

Sam raised his finger and pointed at the man, who was still grinnind widely at him. "Who's he?" He asked.

"Who?" She replied looking to where Sam's finger was aimed.

"Him! The man on the couch!" Sam hissed and turned as the guy chuckled slightly.

"She can't see me, dude." The man smiled at him and Sam looked back at his mother. Sure enough she was looking at him worriedly. Unaware of the man who was currently soiling the fabric on her couch.

"Sam, stop messing around!" She said and ruffled his hair. "I've got to get dinner ready."

Sam shook slightly as she left the room. He turned back to the man on the couch and set him with his best attempt at a stern look. The man laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, watching the kid with amusement.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gabriel." The man replied and reached out to shake his hand. Sam stared at it for a long time before timidly taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Sam." He said and then let his hands drop to his sides. "Why can't my mum see you?"

"Because I don't want her to." Gabriel grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He retorted and ruffled Sam's hair, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Ok, what are you doing in my house?" Sam snapped.

"You asked me to come!" Gabriel replied in defence.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You said you wanted someone fun to hang out with. Hey presto! Here I am!" He held his hands out in front of himself and grinned down at the boy. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

?/?/?/?/?

It had been three days since Sam had met Gabriel. He thought the guy was weird and a little over dramatic. But he kept Sam entertained whenever he started to get bored. Like now for instance. Sam was currently sat at the dinner table listening to his family talk about their day. His dad had, had a long day at the car shop, his mother had bored him with the new book she was reading and now Dean was rambling on about some girl he was going to ask the school dance. **(A/N: Yeah, sorry, Dean is straight in this story. I'm not happy about it either)**

"BORING!" Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel appeared right next to Dean. But his older brother didn't even flinch at the loudness of the guy's voice and continued on with his story. Sam grinned at Gabriel. "What are you eating?" The invisible man asked, looking down at Dean's food and twisting his face in disgust.

"Spaghetti." Sam answered before he could stop himself.

"What's that, honey? You want some more?" His mother asked and smiled as she went to fetch the bowl.

"It looks like a plate of worms." Gabriel stuck out his tongue and pretended to barf, making Sam giggle slightly.

"What are you laughing at, you dork?" Dean snapped, irritated that his story had been interrupted.

Dean then lifted a fork full of spaghetti up to his mouth, just as Gabriel clicked his fingers. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the pieces that had slipped past Dean's lips had begun to wiggle.

Mary screamed and dropped the leftover bowl of spaghetti on the floor, John jumped back away from the table as the food slithered towards him and Dean doubled over and began to wretch the worms out of his mouth.

"Cool!" Sam cheered as he picked up a worm and watched it wriggle between his fingers.

Gabriel laughed and clapped his hands together, very please with himself. He lifted a packet of candy bars from his back pocket and handed one to Sam. Everyone was so distracted by the worms crawling all over the room that they didn't see the transition take place. Sam sat back happily watching his family and enjoying his candy bar dinner.

?/?/?/?/?

"Mum, I don't want to go to school." Sam stated as his mother tried to rouse him from his bed. She stared down at him and gently stroked his face. Sam loved school, it was usually Dean who made a fuss about going. She perched on the edge of the bed and Sam rolled over to look at her.

"Is someone upsetting you in school, Sam?" She asked and Sam stared at her for a long time.

"N-no, I just don't feel well." Sam replied. Mary sighed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"One temperature, coming up!" Gabriel called as he appeared in the corner. Sam immediately felt his body begin to heat up and watched his mother frown slightly.

"You do feel very hot. Ok, I'll keep you home today. But if that temperature doesn't come down then I'm taking you to the doctor!" She left the room to call his school and Sam rolled over to look at Gabriel. The man was currently examining the boy's games collection.

"Thanks." Sam said softly and Gabriel turned and winked at him with a cheeky smile. Gabriel had been there for a whole six months now. Not constantly, he just popped in and out whenever he felt Sam might need him. He had so far locked Dean in the bathroom, caused his teacher to write rude words on the board in front of the entire class, made Sam the best dodge ball player ever (the other kids had run in fear of him) and the most important thing, he became Sam's friend.

"Don't mention it, kid." Gabriel replied. "So, why don't you want to go in today?" He asked and flopped down on Sam's beanbag chair.

"Just didn't feel well." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Seeing as I'm the one that just made you sick, I know you're lying. Spill it, kid!" He snapped and Sam felt his cheeks going red.

"There's…this kid at school…he's bigger than me…" Sam started. Benny Lafitte was one of the older kids at his school. Sam was so small and nerdy, he was an easy target. Benny had never hit or hurt Sam, he wouldn't risk upsetting Dean like that. Benny might be big, but he was no match for the older Winchester. He just lived for making Sam's life miserable in any way he could.

"Want me to sort him out?" Gabriel asked and cracked his knuckles for affect.

"No!" Sam retorted in a panic. "I'll tell the teachers about it tomorrow." Gabriel nodded and began twiddling his thumbs. "So, what do you want to do today?"

The two of them continued to chat, completely unaware of Mary Winchester standing behind the door.

?/?/?/?/?

"I'm telling you, John, he's been doing it for weeks. Even his teachers have noticed his distraction." Mary insisted, as she tidied the toys from the living room.

"It's just an imaginary friend. He'll grow out of that." John insisted and opened the closet door, setting the toys in as she handed them to him.

"John, he's almost ten. He's a little old now for having an imaginary friend!" Mary replied.

"You want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"I think it best if we do it together." She replied, worrying immensely about her youngest boy.

"All right. We'll talk to him tomorrow." John said and pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. He didn't like the idea of this one bit. Sam usually spent most of his time on his own. But he was happy and his dad didn't like the idea of taking that away.

?/?/?/?/

Next morning Sam was back at school. Gabriel at his side as he walked him to class. He'd conveniently made Sam's backpack feel as light as a feather so Sam didn't have to hunch at the weight of all of his books.

"You take too many after school classes! That things is going to break your back one of these days." Gabriel teased and Sam smiled in response. He had learnt quickly not to talk to the man in public. No one else could see him and the last thing Sam needed was to give other people an excuse to bully him.

He had just reached his locker when the bell rang. Quickly unpacking his stuff, he shut the locker door and ran towards his class, the hallways emptying quickly of students.

"Hey, Winchester, what's your rush?" His path was immediately blocked by Benny and his friends. The bigger kid stalked towards him and Sam took several steps back.

"I'm g-going to class." Sam replied, bowing his head and not meeting Benny's eyes.

"I told you to do my homework the other day. You didn't turn up and I got detention! I think I need to teach you a lesson for that." He lifted his fist and Sam paled. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow that never came.

Instead, Benny gave out a yell of surprise. Sam snapped his eyes open just in time to see the bully being thrown backwards against the lockers. One of the lockers popped open and then Benny was hoisted in the air and hung by his tidy whitey underwear on the corner of it. The locker door swung back and forth as Benny wriggled and yelled in pain.

"Best wedgie ever, huh kid?" Gabriel grinned as he appeared next to him. The other boys looked from Sam to Benny and then at each other. They then turned and ran as fast as they could, wanting to get away from the freaky kid with the apparent super powers. "Let's make this a little more interesting." Gabriel reached over and punched the fire alarm switch.

Suddenly the hall was filled with students, laughing and pointing at Benny, as the teachers tried to gently get him down. To Sam's horror, Benny pointed a finger at him and yelled, "He did it!"

?/?/?/?/?

"Oh come on!" John Winchester yelled. "My son is half the size of this kid, how could he possibly have lifted him up onto that locker!?" Sam was sitting out in the secretary's office. Gabriel was sat on the edge of her desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Think we might have taken it a bit far this time, eh kid?" He frowned slightly when Sam didn't look over at him with his usual smile. "Hey, it'll be all right." He insisted and moved to sit next to the boy.

John Winchester took that moment to storm out of the office. Sam looked up at him and John smiled softly. "Come on, Son, lets go home."

They walked down to his dad's car and climbed in. As soon as they started to drive away John shifted slightly.

"So, what really happened?" He asked and Sam looked at his feet.

"Gabriel did it. He was trying to get Benny to stop bullying me." Sam explained in a hushed voice.

"Who's Gabriel?" His dad asked.

"My friend." Sam replied.

"Have you had this friend long?" John asked.

"No, he's only been around about six months."

"What's he like?" John asked, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"He's an older man." John froze at that, but let his son continue. "He can make things happen. Like he turned mum's spaghetti into worms, he locked Dean in the bathroom, he blew out the tyres in you car so we didn't have to visit Grandpa." Sam explained.

John didn't say anything after that and Sam fell silently too. He turned slightly to see Gabriel sitting in the back seat, looking very worried.

When they got back to the house, Sam raced upstairs to his room. He had the freedom of a few hours before Dean got home. John walked into the kitchen where his wife was washing dishes. She took one look at his face and frowned with worry.

"You win. He needs help." He said and Mary bit her lip in fear.

?/?/?/?/?

1 year later….

"So, Sam, what have we learned?" The doctor asked as he looked over his clipboard at the young boy. Sam sat staring at his for a few moments and then answered almost robotically.

"That my imaginary friends is just that... imaginary. He doesn't exist like you or I and he isn't there with my best interest at heart." The doctor nodded and set down his clipboard.

"This is our last session, Sam. But if you ever need to talk, you can always call me." He handed Sam a card with his phone number on it and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

It had been four months since he had seen Gabriel and the doctors believe the medication they had put him on was finally working. He had been through brain scans, psychiatric testing and all other sorts of things that could traumatize a child. But Sam appeared unfazed by it. Until Gabriel stopped coming around. Suddenly it all seemed too real. What if he had just been in his imagination? What if it really had been Sam who had caused all that damage? The doctors had an answer for everything. Adrenaline and fear had allowed him to lift Benny off the ground, he had brought in worms from the garden and merely couldn't remember doing it and he had let the air out of his dad's tyres.

Sam was beginning to believe it himself. Until he got home and went to his bedroom. There sat Gabriel, hanging upside down off his bed and was making his toy battle planes fly around the room for his entertainment.

"Go. Away!" Sam snapped and the planes dropped to the ground.

"What?" Gabriel asked, turning over on the bed and looking at him with concern.

"I said go away!" Sam snapped again and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Your not real!"

"Of course I'm real." Gabriel bit back.

"No you're not! You just make things worse anyway! You got me in trouble, my family think I'm crazy and then you disappeared when I needed you most!" Gabriel bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I was needed elsewhere." He tried to explain but Sam just shook his head.

"Well I don't need you anymore. So…GO!" With that Gabriel vanished. Sam could have sworn he heard a flutter of wings. He looked all around the room spinning on the spot. But Gabriel was gone.

?/?/?/?/?

10 years later….

Sam pulled his coat tighter around his body, as he made his way home after class. The winter weather was one thing he despised about the distance between his home and classes. He was most definitely a Summer man.

He reached the mail slots on the ground floor and quickly opened it. Sure enough there was one of those damn postcards. He had been getting them almost once a week since he was twelve. His parents couldn't explain it, but they never seemed threatening or anything so people just assumed that Sam had a one sided pen pal. They never left a return address. Just sent him different postcards from every place on earth.

He looked at the picture of the beach in Hawaii, the hot sun, the sandy beaches and the cool blue ocean. He really hated whoever sent this, because they were just rubbing it in. He flipped it over and read the back.

_Bet you wish you were here!_

That was it. Nothing more but a stamp and Sam's address. How this person knew where to find him, he didn't know. But some of them made him smile and he liked the fact that he could receive something other than bills once in a while.

He made his way up the stairs, the damn elevator was always broken again, and opened his front door. Before he could shut it behind him, a foot blocked his path.

"Hey, Sam." He pulled his door open again to see his neighbour Ash. The guy was shirtless, showing off his nipple stud and wearing low cut leather trousers. "Having a bit of a part later, you in?" By the looks of things, Ash was already drunk off his ass.

"Thanks, Ash, I have a lot of work to do…I'll try to swing by later." He had no intentions of 'swinging by late', but the lie seemed good enough for Ash.

"Ok…you could call about eleven and then we could make a party on our own." Sam tried to hide his disgust and closed the door. He had never been forward with people about being gay. His family and friends knew and they accepted it. He didn't feel the need, like Ash apparently, to flaunt his sexuality in people's faces. But Sam did hate the fact that he was on his own. He hated that he couldn't find someone he was attracted to. He was never sure why…anyone who showed any interest in him just didn't seem good enough. He always compared them to…what? He wasn't entirely sure.

_I just want someone that makes me happy…_

?/?/?/?/?

The entire class was sitting in psychology 101, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Sam was sat back comfortably in his chair, texting his friend Benny and chewing lightly on his pen. Strange how things like that happen. Benny had been the torturing son of a bitch in the early years of Sam's life. Yet now they were best buds. Benny had taken the liberty of protecting Sam when he had started his treatment. It turned out that Benny's dad was a drunk and beat the kid senseless. He still couldn't explain the day with the lockers. But for some strange reason he became Sam's body guard after that.

_Where the hell's the professor?_ Benny texted.

_No clue, hope he doesn't show. I could do with skipping a few classes today. _Sam replied.

_I'm game if you are._ Benny answered and Sam smiled over at him. Benny was sat a few rows ahead of him with his girlfriend Kelly.

"All righty, class, sorry I'm late. If you could all turn your attention to chapter…what the hell is that?!" The class all turned at the unusual man who had walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a t-shirt that read 'I only kiss scientists' and a pair of thick framed glasses.

"Is there a problem, sir?" A girl asked from the front row.

"Yes," he snapped, as he pulled and extended a long pointer towards the red apple that was placed on his desk. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an apple, sir." The girl explained.

"Is it yours?" He asked and the girl blushed. "Are you trying to bribe me or poison me?"

"N-neither, sir." The girl stuttered and watched as he turned to pointer towards the door.

"Get out!" He snapped and she quickly scooped up her belongings a fled to room.

Sam sat in his seat, watching the whole scene unfold and trying not to have a panic attack. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent Benny a text. Within seconds a reply came back.

_Of course I can see him, you moron. The guy in front of me ain't that big!_

"So, can anyone tell me what the is the true nature of a psychologist, psychiatrist or any doctor in that field?" The man asked and a few confident students raised their hands. "You!" He said extending the pointer to a young man in the centre of the room.

"To help understand the human mind, to help patients suffering from mental illnesses and to help people through traumas in their lives." He answered confidently.

"WRONG!" The man yelled and slammed the pointer down on the table. "It is to make little kids believe that people who only want to be a part of their lives, to take care of them and to be their friend are dangerous. To make them believe that they shouldn't have imaginary friends and that they should be dull, boring little pains in my ass!"

Sam felt like he was going to pass out as the guy looked directly at him. Most of the class was looking around in confusion, not entirely sure if this guy was sane himself.

"Turn to chapter seventeen and read quietly, I'm going to take a nap." With that he sat in the chair, propped his feet up on the desk and fell asleep.

?/?/?/?/?

"Best teacher ever!" Benny yelled and punched his fist in the air. "Please let Professor Singer be absent the rest of the semester. I could get used to this guy."

"So you could really see him?" Sam asked as he hurried along the corridors. "Like, _really_ see him?"

"How many time, brotha, of course I could see him!" Sam felt faint again. He decided to skip the rest of his classes and head back to his apartment. He could at least avoid the risk of running into _him_.

When he reached the post slots he lifted out his mail and felt like he might throw up. There lay a postcard, a picture of his apartment building on it and no note this time. He quickly through it in the trash and raced upstairs. Turning the key in the lock, he could hear Ash coming out of his apartment and rushed inside, slamming the door shut. The last thing he wanted was to deal with anyone else at the minute. Especially his horny neighbour.

"Well, Sammy, didn't you just sprout up over the years." Sam froze and refused to turn around. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to believe he was going crazy again.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real!" He repeated over and over again. He walked to his medicine cabinet, not looking anywhere near the couch, and quickly lifted out some pills. But when he opened the bottle, it was empty.

"Can't have you blanching out on me. We need to talk!" Gabriel stated from his comfortable position on Sam's couch.

"I didn't take a pill this morning!" Sam said in realization. He had overslept. "That's why I can see you!"

"Right, you not taking a pill allowed your entire class to fall into happy land!" Gabriel grinned back at him.

"That was just my brain getting over active. I bet none of that other stuff even happened." Sam retorted.

"Stop analysing yourself! It's weird!" Gabriel snapped and stood up, walking over to him. "Fine!" He handed over the pills. Sam immediately took one and downed it with a glass of water.

It took several minutes of pacing and mumbling before he felt his body relax and dull with the effects of the pill. He turned to see Gabriel staring at him with a bored expression.

"Shit!" Sam snapped. He walked over to the front door and wrenched it open. "ASH! GET DOWN HERE!" The man in question practically bashed through his own front door at Sam's request.

"Hey, Sam. What do you need?" He asked. Sam pointed over his shoulder at Gabriel.

"Can you see him?" He asked and Ash looked past him.

"Y-yeah." He answered. Sam needed further clarification, considering Ash looked stoned out of his mind and would probably agree to anything at this point.

"What's he wearing?" He asked. If only he could see Gabriel, then Ash would get that wrong.

"N-nothing." Ash answered and Sam immediately turned.

"Damn it, Gabe!" Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room, naked as the day he was born. He stalked over to Ash and grinned at him, clothes reappearing as he did so.

"Dude, you just morphed your clothes back! Like some Obi Wan shit." Ash said with wide stoned out eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that." Gabriel smiled and placed to fingers on Ash's head. The man immediately slumped towards the ground, only saved by Sam catching him. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Sam carried Ash back to his own apartment before coming back to face his…friend?

"So why are you here?" He asked, not bothering to put up anymore arguments.

"You asked me to." Gabriel replied with a grin.

"No I didn't!" Sam snapped back.

"Direct quote, 'I just want someone that makes me happy'. I believe I fall into the category." Gabriel stated and stepped towards him, making Sam take a step back. "Damn, kid, you really have sprouted up." He said and had to crane his neck slightly to look Sam in the eyes.

"N-no you don't!" Sam stuttered in reply. "You made my life hell. You let everyone believe I was crazy! You let doctors run all those tests on me! You just left me!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Gabriel yelled. Sam jumped. It was the first time ever that he had heard the man's anger. "I was needed elsewhere!"

"And where exactly is 'elsewhere'?" Sam bit back.

"Heaven! I'm an angel, Sam. An Archangel to be exact. There was a war going on and they needed me." Gabriel hissed. "But then I watched all my brothers and sisters turn on each other. I had enough, so I left them. Went into hiding."

"So why did you never come back?" Sam asked with anger in his voice.

"Because you told me to stay away. Sure, I checked in on you. Went into the bully Benny's head and made him see sense. Thought if you had him protecting you, you would be safe."

"What did you do to Benny?" Sam snapped.

"I helped him. Convinced him in his dreams that it would be better to be your friend than your enemy!" Gabriel replied.

"So, it's been you sending the postcards." It wasn't a question, but Gabriel answered anyway.

"My one way of keeping in contact. I couldn't risk coming to see you while the other angels looked for me. It might have put you in danger."

"So why now?" Sam asked.

"Because you wanted me and the war is over. The angels stopped looking a long time ago." He offered. He took another step closer and Sam stepped back. "You can't deny it, you know."

"Deny what?" Sam asked, his eyes shifting around the room a little.

"That you're attracted to me." Gabriel answered confidently. "You always compared any other man to me…even if you didn't realise you were doing it."

Sam thought back to all the men he had denied. He had always believed that they had something missing. Their smile wasn't cheeky enough, their eyes weren't the right shade of green and their hair just didn't seem right either. That's when the penny dropped. All this time, he had been comparing the men to the man he couldn't have. The man he believe never existed. And yet here he was, standing in front of him. Completely real.

"See? You can't deny it." Without warning, Gabriel grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met clumsily, as Sam staggered to stop himself from falling on the man. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, keeping him in place.

"Wait!" Sam snapped, pulling away. Or as far away as Gabriel would let him. "You're an angel…isn't this wrong."

"Rebelled and fled remember." Gabriel retorted and pointed at himself for good measure.

"Ok, just to check…you didn't have this in mind when I was a kid, right?" Sam asked and Gabriel glared at him.

"How sick do you think I am? No! I never thought like that when you were a kid. But when I got a look at you in that classroom today! All freak out and fuckable. All bets were off." He pulled Sam back down to his mouth. Slipping his tongue past the human's lips and relishing in the way he moaned. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll go. You'll never see me again."

Sam responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel's back and holding him as close as he could. He kissed him with everything he had, hoping what he was doing was enough to get him to stay…forever. Gabriel pressed himself against Sam, but the height difference made full body contact impossible without their lips separating.

"Bedroom!" He instructed and Sam grabbed his hand pulling him through the small apartment. Once they were there, Gabriel pushed him onto the bed. Sam immediately sat back up and spread his legs, letting Gabriel step between them and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel cupped his face and kissed him again, gentler this time, savouring the taste of him.

Sam moaned against him and pulled him into his lap, loving the feel of the angel's ass pressed against his growing erection. He flipped them over so Gabriel was on his back and began tugging off his shirt.

"Allow me, Sammy." With that usual click of his fingers, their clothes were gone, leaving them completely naked for each other's pleasure.

Sam bent his head with a smile and began kissing down Gabriel's body. The angel moaned when he felt Sam's tongue dip into his navel and bucked against him. He had never came so easily undone, but Sam was different. He had that affect on him.

The human placed his hands on his lover's hips, holding him in place and then took him in his mouth. "God, Sam!" Gabriel hissed and moaned as Sam took him right to the back of his throat. He sucked hard and moaned against his cock, running his tongue along the slit as he moved up and down over the length. "Sammy, stop!" Sam pulled off him and glared.

"It's Sam!" He snapped and Gabriel growled, pulling him up for another kiss.

"I want you, Sam! I want all of you." He mumbled between kisses.

"You have me." Sam replied and Gabriel reposition them so Sam was now beneath him. A bottle of lube materialized into his hand and he squeezed a generous amount over his fingers. He reached down and, without warning, pushed a finger inside Sam's hole. The taller man immediately tensed at the invasion and Gabriel stopped.

"Sam?" He asked and reached forward to stroke his cheek. "You've done this before, right?"

"No. You're my first." Gabriel's heart swelled, knowing he would be the one to take Sam's virginity.

"I'll go slow. Just tell me if I'm hurting you." He added and began moving his finger slowly in and out.

Soon Sam was pushing down against it, trying to add more to the pleasure he was feeling. Gabriel added and second finger and Sam began to arch his hips off the bed every time Gabriel hit that sensitive spot deep in his ass.

"That's it, Sam." He coaxed and added a third finger. Sam reach down to stroke his cock, desperate for release but Gabriel slapped his hand away. "Not yet!" He snapped and pulled his fingers away. Sam whined his disappointment and sat up to watch his lover. Gabriel stole the opportunity to kiss him and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

He lined their bodies up and Sam tensed again when he felt a knew sensation poking his ass. "Relax, Sam. I said I wont hurt you." Gabriel smiled and Sam began to relax against him. He slowly pushed inside, loving how responsive Sam was. The human grabbed his ass and pushed him all the way until he was fully sheathed inside him.

"Move, Gabe." Sam begged and pushed his hips down against him. Gabriel smiled and began kissing along Sam's neck and chest as he started to thrust in and out of him. He latched his mouth onto Sam's nipple and moaned in pleasure as Sam grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place. "God, Gabe, so good! Faster!" Gabriel obliged by thrusting harder and deeper into the man. Angling his hips until he found that bundle of nerves that would cause Sam to scream. When he found it, Sam didn't dissapoint.

"THERE, GOD! GABRIEL, PLEASE!" He yelled and sunk his blunt nails into the angel's back. Gabriel moaned, feeling his own release getting closer with each thrust. He bent his head to Sam's ear and licked a path along his neck.

"Come on, Sammy, let me hear you cum. Want to taste you so badly. All the things I want to do to you. Take you in my mouth, bend you over and fuck you so hard you'll feel it for weeks." Sam threw his head back and moaned Gabriel's name over and over as he coated their stomach's, his orgasm hitting him so hard that he trembled through the release.

He thrust his hips down to meet Gabriel's, clenching his ass around the angel's cock, helping him towards his own release. Gabriel arched his back and lightening lit up the room as he came. Sam looked at the shadow's splayed across his wall when the lightening struck. He could see the outline of Gabriel's body and a large set of black wings almost covering the entirety of his room. He gasped at the sight of them, instinctively touching Gabriel's back when the angel slumped against him.

"You have wings." Sam stated when he finally caught his breath.

"And you don't." Gabriel replied with a grin, still lying on his lover's chest.

"What now?" Sam asked, still stroking his back.

"Lunch would be best. Then back to the bedroom for the rest of the evening."

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He replied with another grin, loving his new nickname.

"You're staying this time right?" He asked.

"As long as you want me." Gabe replied.

"Good. Cos' my life would suck without you." Sam smiled and Gabriel laughed.

"Ok Kelly Clarkson, lets get you something to eat." They got up and walked into the kitchen. Sam unable to wipe the smile from his face. People could see Gabriel now. His Gabriel. No one was ever going to tell him that he wasn't real again.

**And they lived happily ever after. There you go Annie, no cliff-hangers, just lovely Sam/Gabe goodness. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, cos it makes me happy. Thanks doll's. XXXXX**


End file.
